


Billdip Drabbles and Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, will more than likely contain gore in later chapters, will probably have more pairings added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Billdip drabbles and oneshots that I write whenever I feel bored. Feel free to request something! I'm open to about any sort of request you'll throw at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flustered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by http://www.quotev.com/WarringOverNothimg on Quotev

"Bill, knock it off." Dipper was sitting on his bed, fending off a small golden triangle. At least, he was in a dream, sitting on his bed, fending off a small golden triangle.  
    "What's wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, the same comical edge to his voice. He suddenly turned into a sleek, one-eyed golden cat. He walked over to Dipper, rubbing his tail across the boy's face. Dipper blushed and pushed him off the bed.  
    "That! Stop shapeshifting into different things. It's weird."  
    Bill sighed and transformed back into a triangle. "You seem to hate my demon form, and almost any other form I take for that matter. You gotta give me a little to work with here, kid!"  
    "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Dipper whined, crawling under the sheets of his bed and hiding himself from the watchful eye of the demon.   
    "Since when do I ever just 'leave people alone'?" A thought must have crossed his mind, because Bill shot up and raced out the door. "Change of plans, Pine Tree. I know exactly how to figure out what you want me to be!"   
    "Bill, I swear to god, if you're going to look through my memories..." Dipper growled. But the demon was already out of sight in who knows where.   
    "Too late!" Bill shouted from some other room. A door down the hallway suddenly opened up, revealing a rather handsome blonde man emerging from within. He wore a yellow tuxedo-like thing, complete with black pants and boots that stomped on the ground with a purpose. He walked towards Dipper, hat floating an inch off his head, sleek cane in hand. He stopped in front of the boy, posing ridiculously in all sorts of ways. Dipper blushed and looked down, clearly a little flustered.  
    "I think Pine Tree likes what he sees." Bill said, an evil hint in his voice. He turned and winked at Dipper, only adding to the poor boy's blushing.   
    "B-Bill, stop it." He said, rubbing his arm nervously.   
    "Give me a good reason I should." Bill straightened the bow tie on his neck, clearly not giving a damn about what Dipper was going to say next. He did pretty well on taking human form and he wasn't about to give up on it.  
    "Because it... it makes me uncomfortable."  
    "Oh, it makes you  _uncomfortable_?" Bill smirked and laughed. The poor boy was clueless. "Tell me, just how does it make you so  _uncomfortable_?"   
    "I-it makes my stomach feel all weird..."   
    Bill threw a hand on his mouth, trying to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. It didn't really work, however, as he ended up laughing so hard he had to grip his stomach. Dipper looked very annoyed at the demon and started to head back into his 'bedroom', but Bill shot out a hand and caught his arm before he could.   
    "If I knew anything about matters of human affection, which I do, I would say that you have a little crush on me, Pine Tree!" Bill smirked. Dipper's eyes widened, and he pulled his hat down to cover the blush spreading across his face.   
    "I-I do not! I don't like you a bit. Actually, I h-hate you."   
    Upon that, Bill threw a hand dramatically on his chest, making a hurt sort of face.   
    "You wound me with your lies! Now, be honest with me. Keep in mind that we're inside your mind, which means..."  
    "It means that you can see my thoughts." Dipper reluctantly said, head still pointed down.   
    "Yes! Good boy." Bill said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Dipper's rosy cheeks. His entire face was red at this point, while Bill only grinned with a slight red tint on his cheeks.  _It's not fair! How does that damn demon do all that and only blush a little, while just the thought of it makes me all... crazy!_  
    "It's because you're an uke." Bill said, still grinning.  
    "I'm a... what?"  
    "An uke. It means you're on the bottom."   
    "Bottom of.... oh. OH." Dipper grabbed his hat and made it cover his entire face and looked completely down at the ground. He shook his head, blushing madly. "I-I'm not on the bottom!"   
    "Oh really? Would you like to prove it?" Before he could protest, Bill grabbed Dipper's wrist and dragged him over to the bed. He threw himself onto the sheets, and somehow - using his inhuman strength - pulled Dipper on top of him. His hat had long since fallen off, leaving his red face completely exposed to the curious eye of Bill.   
    "Now prove it."   
    Dipper stood completely still, afraid to move a single inch. His eyes were wide in shock, and the parts of his face that weren't covered over by blush were pale. "I-I... uh..."  
    "You can't do it, can you?" Bill raised an eyebrow. He was responded to with a single shake of the boy's head. He sighed and flipped them over so that he was on top and the shaken boy was on bottom.  
    "I'll show you how to do it, then." He said, smirking. His thin fingers suddenly sprouted long, black claws, and he ripped apart Dipper's jacket and thin orange shirt. Scratch marks left themself on his smooth skin, leaving red marks interrupting the pale color. Bill leaned down and started nibbling on the poor boy's neck, causing him to close his eyes and flinch slightly.   
    "Nnng... Bill, w-what are you doing?" The boy slowly said, shaking slightly.  
    "I'm... oh, look at the time! You're waking up!" Bill leapt off of him, grinning and straightening his clothes. "See you later!"   
    "Wait, I-" Dipper suddenly shot up in his actual bed, breathing heavily. He heard giggling, and turned to see Mabel sitting up in bed, hand covering her mouth to try and stiffle her laughs.   
    "What's so funny?"   
    "Oh, Bill, please, nnng!" Mabel said, lowering her voice a bit. She cracked up, holding her stomach in pain.  
    "Aw, damn it!" Dipper said. He crawled under the covers to hide his flustered, red face.  _That damn demon..._


	2. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea myself ahaha

     Everyone needs a hobby. And by everyone, that includes dream demons that like to harass sweaty teens inhabiting human flesh suits that love to cause chaos.   
  
        Mabel had been the one to introduce Bill to the camera. He- for the most part- had found cameras silly and yet another example of how humans were so dumb that they couldn't even remember what something looked like.  
  
        "The only dumb person here is you, if you think that's all cameras are for." She huffed, toying with the settings of her own said electrical device as she spoke. "They don't 'help us dumb mortals remember what something looked like'. They capture the small seconds of life that we want to look back on, continue to stare at even after decades had passed." She stood up and picked up an old photograph of three people: Grunkle Stan, Grandpa Stan, and Fiddleford. They had their arms draped over one another's shoulders, all three with wide grins that displayed an obvious camaraderie among them. "See? You can tell how happy they all were. Every time Grunkle Stan looks at it, he smiles." Mabel grew a soft smile herself, gently setting the picture back down.   
  
        Bill thought that to be a load of tear-jerking bullshit.   
  
        "Mabel, I don't think I'm going to be taking any heartfelt photographs with any of my near and dear staunch friends." Bill rolled his bright blue eye. "I don't think I quite have any such people."   
  
        "Don't have any such people?" Mabel gasped jokingly , running over and hugging him. "What does that make me? Breathing flesh under a big decorated piece of lint?" She giggled. Bill couldn't resist but to chuckle himself- Mabel's laughter was contagious.  
  
        "Well, I guess I have my good friend decorated lint, and my other good friend introverted pine needle." He grinned. Mabel erupted into giggles, clutching her stomach and nearly rolling on the floor.   
  
        But Bill still didn't take the whole camera business quite serious, however. Thanks to a bit of tampering around, he found the 'flash' function of the camera and found it absolutely hilarious to run around the shack, blinding unsuspecting customers and housemates alike. The only thing even more hilarious than that was the absolutely ridiculous expressions his victims had on photograph. There were at least five of Grunkle Stan screaming and nearly falling over, one of Soos falling off a ladder, Grandpa Stan knocking over a vial of ink that would inevitably spill everywhere, and a good bit of Mabel looking like she just swallowed a gnome and was just realizing her mistake. But there was one person Bill was missing from his camera roll, one that he truly wanted to see the (no doubt completely ridiculous) reactions of. Dipper.   
  
        It was about seven o'clock at night when Bill decided he'd get the elusive Pine Tree on camera. Soos and Wendy were obviously not there, as they only worked at the shack. Both Stans were out with Fiddleford doing who knows what, Mabel was on a date with Pacifica,  leaving just Bill and Dipper in the shack. It was perfect. No one would distract him, bug him, or rat him out before he could take the shot. Knowing that nerds will be nerds, Dipper was most likely sitting in his room, listening to the theme for Ghost Busters while devouring up the words of some older novel that had been laying about the house.   
  
        Bill grabbed his choice of weapon and set the flash as bright as it would go, switching out the batteries and preparing to attack. He sneaked up the stairs towards the attic. Each step on a new wooden board sent shivers down his spine out of fear that it would creak loudly and give him away. He was fortunate enough- or skilled enough, as he would like to brag- to not make any excessive noise and reach the outside of Dipper's door. A thin bead of nervous sweat dripped down his forehead, and he struggled to contain his giggles. His hand reached up and clutched the old knob, slowly turning it until he was able to gently push the door open. All at once he tumbled in and clicked the button on the camera, lighting up Dipper's side of the room with a bright flash. Bill was about to begin laughing his ass off, but soon stopped once he realized that Dipper was never there at all. "Pine Tree..?" His voice gently echoed throughout the room. There's no way he would've left without telling him. (Last time he did that, the entire town nearly set on fire. Note; don't make a demon worry. Bad things happen.)   
  
        Bill gently walked out of the room, no longer quite caring about being cautious or the like. He searched around the house for Dipper: In the bathroom (knocking is for mortals), the living room, the kitchen, the gift shop, even both of the Stan's rooms. The last place he had to look was the ledge.   
  
        He clambered up the latter to the roof and lo and behold, Dipper was sitting with feet swinging off the side of the ledge. He gazed up with a soft, blitheful smile towards the stars, hands leaning back to support him. 'Of course he's here. Where else would he be? Dork.' Bill grinned and rolled his eyes to himself, slowly crawling onto the roof and preparing the camera. His fingers dabbled with the various functions, zooming into Dipper's face. 'Alright, on the count of three. One, two...'  
  
        Bill's finger snapped down on the button, capturing Dipper in a bright zap of white. Dipper let out a high pitched squeal and nearly fell off the roof. To him, it was like the new god had just zapped next to him a big ray of blinding holy light. Instead, as he turned his head, he found a giggling demon nearly rolling off the roof, clutching a camera within his human clutches. "Bill!" He exclaimed. "I nearly fell off the damn roof, what the hell?" He turned towards him, crossing his arms with a sassy huff.   
  
        Bill completely ignored him, continuing to laugh his demonic ass off. When he was physically able to, he lifted up the camera to see what was no doubt a completely hilarious reaction expression from Dipper.   
  
        But instead of fueling his giggles, the picture silenced them. He was not given some over-the-top goofy expression captured on film. No, he was given something else entirely. Dipper still had that same peaceful expression, glancing up at the expansive universe before him. The reflective light from the moon had gently painted highlights in his hair and a bright glow on his pale skin, bringing out a side of him Bill had never quite noticed before. His hair flowed softly from its part, gently laying over his head. It had an obvious contrast against the dark navy blue sky, thousands of tiny white drops illuminating the dense night. The demon grew slightly flushed over it, finding himself to be staring at the picture for quite a few moments. This gave Dipper enough time to not only notice the shade of his face, but also crawl over to see the picture of which was causing him to change colors in such a way. "Uh.. Bill?"   
  
        Bill snapped his head up and looked at him, then down at the camera, and then finally back up at him. "I knew I should've given this damn thing back to Shooting Star." he quickly turned around, nearly hopping down the ladder as a somewhat giddy and amused Dipper watched him run off.   
  
        Once inside, Bill made a rash decision to print out the picture. Eventually, Mabel was going to ask for the camera back and if she saw the picture on there, oh boy would she use it against him as the ultimate black mail. He wasn't just about to delete it, either. (He needed it just in case he forgot what Dipper looked like, obviously, and needed him. Not some other dumb reason. Totally not.) He hurried off to the printer, popping the SD card out of the cam and into the printing machine. With a few clicks and beeps, the machine began printing it out. He looked around nervously, quickly snatching up the printed photo and waving it in the air to dry the ink.   
  
        "Bill?" He turned around to see Dipper standing in the door way with a curious expression on his face. "What are you doing..?" Bill didn't even bother trying to hide it. He knew he'd already seen it. "Oh my god, you're even printing it out." He walked over to him and looked at the photo. Bill stood up, grinning sheepishly.  
  
        "I did it so that I could have a photo of you in case I needed to come back and make a deal or use you for something." He stood up and looked down at Dipper. "But then again, I doubt I'd forget a face like yours."   
  
        "Ah, Bill I-" he gushed, blushing a bit.   
  
        "I mean, with a big birth mark like that, who would?" Bill teased him, chuckling. He put his hands up when Dipper nearly assaulted him with his fists. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yeesh, calm down." Dipper tried to pout, but soon broke and cracked a smile.   
  
        "Bill, one of these days I'm going to shove you off the roof." He reached up and yanked on his collar, making a bold move of giving the demon a fierce kiss. Bill gave out a surprised grunt, soon falling into sequence with him and snaking an arm around his waist. A free hand reached up and gently cupped his face. It felt kind of gross, but at the same time it was interesting and he liked it.   
  
        "Dipper, if you ever shove me off the roof-" Bill said as he pulled away for air. "I'll steal your soul and use it as seasoning on my lightly fried nightmares then make sure you live out the rest of your life a crippled, soulless monster."  
  
        "Point taken."


End file.
